Her Dark Digital Angel
by mewtwofangirl
Summary: A girl named Kalina encounters Impmon one night, and soon becomes more involved with Digimon and the Tamers than she would have liked, and even becomes a Tamer herself!
1. Chapter 1

One: First Encounter

"Kalie, your shift ended twenty minutes ago. Why are you still here? Go home." Fifteen year old Kalina Calloway sighed and blew a strand of her shoulder length ebony hair out of her face.

"Felicity, I'm fine. I told the boss I'd work a few hours overtime since Stacy couldn't make it in tonight." she said, rolling her lime green eyes. Felicity; Kalie's identical twin sister with black hair down to her waist crossed her arms.

"Kalie, the boss thinks you're working yourself too hard. He asked me to come in and tell you to take your stupid cookies and go home before you kill over. Why'd you get a job here, anyway? You still live with Mom and Dad. **I'm** the one that moved in with our aunt and uncle to help them take care of Ai and Mako." Kalie sighed.

"I got a job to get out of that house. Mom and Dad are never home, anyway. And Ryan already moved out. So the only company I have is Sebastian. And no offense to him, but he's too quiet." Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Sis, he's a butler, what do you expect. . . .Hey, tonight's the harvest moon, isn't it? Remember what your fortune cookie said?" Kalie raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yeah. **_"__You will have an interesting encounter on the night of the harvest moon" _**But you don't actually believe that-" Felicity cut her off.

"Hey, you never know. Look, it's late. Go home. Who knows? That fortune cookie might have been right." Kalie chse not to reply to this, she merely picked up the plastic bag of cookies she made and headed out the cafe door.

Kalie hadn't been walking for long when she happened to catch sight of a small purple creature digging in the trash, looking for food. When it saw her, it jumped up into a nearby tree. Curious, Kalie approached it.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Won't you come back down?" She heard a scoff from up in the tree.

"Not on yer life, Toots!" the creature snapped. Kalie sighed.

"Will you at least tell me your name?"

"Not that it's any of yer business, Toots, but the name's Impmon." Kalie smiled.

"So, you're a Digimon then? What level?" there was hesitance when Impmon replied,

". . . . .Rookie." Kalie stared up at the small silhouete in the tree. If he was a rookie, that would explain why he was so quick to hide. As she was about to tell him her name, she heard a low grumble that could only be his stomache.

"Listen, why don't you at least come down and get these cookies? They're not exactly a three course meal, but they'll keep you fed for a while. I'll come back in the morning with a bento or something for you." Impmon snorted.

"Yeah right. I ain't comin' down, Toots. Badaboom!" Kalie gasped and dodged the incoming fireball. She then glared up at him angrilly.

"What is your problem? Look, if you won't take them directly from me, I'll just leave them for you here on the park bench. Goodnight, Mr. Personality." she snapped as she tossed the bag on the bench and stormed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Two: New Roommate

Kalie sighed tiredly as she flopped down on her bed, her mind involuntarily wandering to the little digimon she met on her way home.

"Hopefully he ate those cookies. I wouldn't want the little guy to starve to death." she mumbled softly.

"Hey! Who you callin' "little", Toots?" At the sound of Impmon's voice, Kalie gave a startled gasp and fell of the bed, sending the little trouble maker into a laughing fit.

"You humans are so clutzy!" he teased. Kalie glared at him and threw a pillow, sending him toppling to the floor on the other side of the bed.

"You jerk! At least warn someone before you show up! And how did you even get in here?" she demanded. Impmon threw the pillow back at her and pointed at the window.

"How do ya think, Toots?" Kalie sighed.

"Well, since you're here, I may as well go get one of the new matresses out of the attic and bring it in here. It's raining now, and I'm not about to let you go out into that. Sit down, watch TV, play a videogame. Don't tear up any of my stuff, I'll be right back with a matress and something for you to eat." Impmon shrugged at this and picked up her TV remote and began to surf the channels. After fifty or so clicks, he finally found a channel that he liked and leaned back on the bed. After about twenty minutes, Kalie returned and set a matress down on the floor and put some pillows and blankets on it. She then placed a bento on the end of her bed, knowing full well that he wouldn't take it directly from her. Cautiously, Impmon picked up the bento and took one of the rice balls out of it.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you...well... you know...attack me like any other tamerless digimon would have?" Kalie asked as she opened her own bento and began snacking on her favorite part (the dango). Impmon snorted.

"Please, you weren't worth attacking."

"Uh huh. Sure. And another thing. Why didn't you digivolve?" Impmon was quiet for several minutes.

". . . .I didn't feel like it." Kalie fought the urge to scoff at this.

_More like couldn't, if you took THAT long to answer. _she thought, rolling her eyes and holding out her mochi to him.

"Here. You want it? I'm not really a big fan of mochi. I put it in my bento without thinking."

"Why're you bein' so nice to me, anyway?" Impmon asked, accepting the mochi. Kalie thought a moment.

"I don't really know. I guess it's just. . .instinct. Well... that and I guess a little bit of loneliness. My parents are never around, and with you here, I have someone to talk to. And we may have just met, but I already like you enough to not kill you for startling me like you did. Why are you so suspicious of people?"

"Bad experiences, Toots. Let's leave it at that. So, how come yer parents aren't around?" Kalie sighed.

"Well, my mom is a lawyer, and my dad is a really important business executive, so they're always gone. They come home once in a while, but not for long periods of time. And I have two siblings, but my older brother moved away to go to college, and my twin sister moved in with my aunt and uncle to help take care of my cousins."

"Livin' here must drive you crazy." Kalie shrugged.

"Not so much anymore. I have a part time job at the cafe over on Sakura Street. But it would be nice to have a little company now and then when I get home."

". . . . .If you want, I could stick around." Impmon said quietly. Kalie smiled.

"I'd like that. Well, it's getting late, and I have school tomorrow. Goodnight, Impmon."

"Night, Toots."

". . .stop calling me that."

". . .Nah."


End file.
